


blink. blink. SILENCE.

by puddii



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddii/pseuds/puddii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grow so tired of watching her sleep. Tired of being alone with a shell of your one love. Why isn't she waking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	blink. blink. SILENCE.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration: http://wols.tumblr.com/post/8510488608/i-wanna-be-there-for-you

A simple, innocent brush of the back of your hand against her cheek. 

A heavy sigh, as she doesn’t flinch in her sleep, even though your skin is so hot compared to hers. 

You remember every moment spent with Kairi. Before you were consumed by darkness, even times like now, when you watched over hoping -by some insane miracle- that her heart would just come back. 

Hoping she would say something in her sleep, stir, wince, anything. But she never does. 

You grow tired of watching her sleep, grow tired of searching endlessly for her heart and finding nothing. But that doesn’t mean you’ll stop. She’s all you have left after all.

You’ve memorized each memory perfectly, just so you don’t forget her voice, her smile. You never want to forget Kairi. 

Her lips have never looked so strange to you than they do now. Closed perfectly, not drawn up in their cheeky smile. 

She is lifeless. Empty. And it hurts you. You, the one that doesn’t need a heart, feels pain. Because she’s not your Kairi anymore. 

Instead of letting her lie on the floor, cold and quiet, you pull her up onto your lap and hug her tight. 

Maybe when she does wake, she’ll remember all you’re doing for her. Maybe she can feel it now. Maybe she’ll smile at you like you’ve always dreamed. 

And maybe she’ll go to Sora. Maybe she’ll be so happy with what Sora is doing. Even though he is doing nothing for her. Even though he’s replaced both her and yourself. 

God! It makes you so angry that it will always be Sora. Sora, not Riku. 

You’re crying silently, her cold body pressed to you as you mutter small curses. 

“I hate you, Sora. You replaced us. You left Kairi. You left me. You… you won’t even let me hate you to make this easier… you’re such an idiot.” 

Footsteps from above make you stop talking. If anyone knew that you were crying, it could really damage your reputation. 

Maleficent might even stop helping you. 

Because you’re just so weak. 

You didn’t realize it but Kairi was slowly slipping out of your arms and you pull her back up. Her head resting against your shoulder. 

“Kairi,” you whisper into her ear as quietly as possible. “Kairi, you are beautiful when you sleep. But it’s getting old.  _Please wake up._ ”


End file.
